


Height difference

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: mickey/ian; height difference! ian teasing mickey bc hes shorter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height difference

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read it on tumblr [here](http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com/post/83414967924/mickey-ian-height-difference-ian-teasing-mickey-bc)  
> :)

When Ian wakes up that day, it’s because of the noises he hears coming from the kitchen.  
He rolls on the other side of the bed, expecting to find Mickey sleeping peacefully next to him, so it’s kind of a shock to see that, for once, the other man has woken up before him.  
He unlocks his phone to check what time it is, and seeing it’s almost 8am he decides to get out of bed and see what’s going on downstairs.  
What he certainly wasn’t expecting, was to find a barely dressed Mickey Milkovich running around his kitchen preparing breakfast.  
Ian stands there, both shocked and too amused to interrupt, until he realizes that Mickey’s having some troubles.  
“Shit, fucking flour..”  
He’s stretching as high as he can on his tiptoes, but as hard as he tries, he just can’t reach the flour on the top shelf.  
“Goddamnit!”  
Mickey sighes, rubbing his eyes, and starting to head towards a chair. Just as he’s about to climb on it, Ian lets out a chuckle and speaks.  
“You need help with that?”  
Mickey almost falls down the chair, but keeps a certain dignity, finally reaching for the flour and jumping off the chair.  
“As you see, fuckhead, I’m able to do it on my own thank you.”  
He puts the chair back, then goes back to preparing what looks like homemade pancake mix.  
“Mick what are you doing?”  
“I’m collecting ladybugs. What the fuck, Ian, i’m preparing breakfast.”  
Mickey starts pacing around the kitchen again, making a mess that, honestly, neither of them cares about.  
He’s about to start stirring the mix, when he notices something is missing and stops.  
“Tell me you don’t keep the sugar up there, too.”  
Ian starts laughing then, moving closer to Mickey until he’s pressed against the counter, and keeps moving closer, closer until they’re breathing the same air.  
At the last moment, Ian rises a bit on his tiptoes, grabs the sugar from the shelf and presses a light kiss on Mickey’s forehead.  
“There you go, little chef.”  
Mickey flips him off, slightly grinning right after it. “Make your own fucking pancakes, since you’re so funny, asshole.”


End file.
